Brain Man
by rayb07
Summary: Is Blossom's braininess always a good thing?


Brain Man

OPENING SCENE:

EXT DAYTIME SHOT OF TOWNSVILLE SKYLINE

NARRATOR: The city of Townsville! A smart town! A bright town! An enlightened town!

WHIP PAN TO:

INT SHOT OF POKEY OAKS KINDERGARTEN

NARRATOR (quietly): Oops... I'd better be quiet... I see the children are taking a test.

CUT TO:

A CLOSEUP OF THE PPG

SLOWLY ZOOM TO A CLOSEUP OF BLOSSOM

NARRATOR: Ah, that Blossom. Her quiet, intelligent brain is busy working out the answers.

SLOWLY ZOOM TO A CLOSEUP OF BLOSSOM'S FACE

[BLOSSOM'S face disappears and we can see her brain churning away and throbbing.]

NARRATOR: Well, maybe her brain isn't so quiet after all...

[The churning becomes worse, and her brain starts blowing off steam, faster and faster. Her face reappaears. Suddenly she starts staring straight ahead. A quirky one-sided grin appears. She throws her pencil away.]

BLOSSOM (tossing her head back and laughing maniacally): Ha ha ha!

[The CAMERA turns to watch her leap up and fly out the window.]

CUT TO:

A CLOSEUP OF BUBBLES AND BUTTERCUP

BUTTERCUP: Was it something I said?

BUBBLES: I hope it wasn't the stinky cheese sandwich I had for lunch.

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT SHOT OF A TOWNSVILLE SUNSET

NARRATOR: And so the day came to an end, and Blossom didn't return... gosh, I hope it wasn't something I said...

CUT TO:

INT SHOT OF THE PROFESSOR TUCKING IN BUBBLES AND BUTTERCUP

PROFESSOR: Oh, don't worry, girls. Blossom's tough. She'll come back when she calms down.

BUBBLES: Are you sure, Professor?

PROFESSOR: Yes, I'm sure.

FADE TO BLACK

CUT TO:

INT SHOT OF THE PPG EATING BREAKFAST IN FRONT OF THE TV

TV: We interrupt this program for an important bulletin - (loudly): The town of Citiesville has been conquered! (quietly): although why anyone would conquer it is beyond me (loudly): but, nevertheless, Citiesville has been conquered!

BUBBLES AND BUTTERCUP: Gasp!

CUT TO:

A CLOSEUP OF THE TV

TV: And here is the conqueror!

BUBBLES' AND BUTTERCUP'S VOICES: Blossom?

[BLOSSOM is dressed like Napolean.]

BLOSSOM: People of Citiesville, you have no need to fear. I promise I will be a fair and just ruler. Under my reign, you will know the prosperity you never knew in the past.

PROFESSOR'S VOICE: Girls,... you'd better go to Citiesville, and staighten out your sister.

BUBBLES: Okay, Professor.

BUTTERCUP: Blossom as Napolean. What's next - the Mayor as Tiny Tim singing "Tiptoe Through The Tulips"?

PROFESSORE AND PPG: Ugh...!

MAN'S VOICE ON TV: Powerpuff Girls - save us!

BLOSSOM (crossly): Quiet, you!

[She blows a puff of ice breath at him.]

MAN'S VOICE ON TV: Ahhh... chooo...!

CUT TO A POV THAT STAYS IN FRONT OF THE PPG AS THEY FLY UP THROUGH THE CEILING AND LEAVE TOWNSVILLE

CUT TO:

EXT SHOT OF BLOSSOM IN CITIESVILLE ADDRESSING A CROWD

BLOSSOM: I thought I already explained that I'm a fair and just ruler. There'll be no calling out for the Powerpuff Girls while I'm in command. Is that understood?

PEOPLE: grumble grumble grumble...

ONE MAN'S VOICE: Powerpuff Girls! Please save us!

BLOSSOM (sharply): All right! Who said that? I've got my eye on you!

[BUBBLES and BUTTERCUP land.]

BUTTERCUP: Blossom, what the heck has gotten into you?

[BLOSSOM looks around.]

BLOSSOM: Are you talking to me?

BUTTERCUP: Sheeshhh... Okay, have it your way. What the heck are you doing, Napolean?

BLOSSOM: I am addressing my people.

BUBBLES: Scaring them is more like it.

BLOSSOM (sternly): Don't make me use my ice breath!

BUTTERCUP: Oh, poo. You're our sister. Your head blew a gasket and now you think you're Napolean.

BLOSSOM: Do you think I'm stupid enough to believe... oof!

[BUTTERCUP and BUBBLES fly at her. The three tumble along the ground. BUTTERCUP makes a point of throwing away BLOSSOM'S Napolean hat. BLOSSOM tries to fly after it, but her sisters grab her feet. After a great deal of straining, the two start pulling BLOSSOM upward and back to Townsville.]

BLOSSOM: I shall return!

BUTTERCUP: That's MacArthur.

CUT TO:

EXT DAYTIME SHOT IN FRONT OF THE PPG WALKING TO SCHOOL

[BLOSSOM'S head is bowed in shame.]

BLOSSOM: I made such a fool of myself...

BUBBLES: It wasn't your fault, Blossom. You've just got to learn to take it easy.

CUT TO:

A FIXED POV BEHIND THE PPG THAT WATCHES THEM WALKING AWAY

BLOSSOM: Yes, I really was overdoing it.

BUTTERCUP: If you ask me, it was too much dessert. You'd better let me have yours from now on.

PPG: Ha ha ha.

CUT TO:

HEARTS AND STARS

NARRATOR: And so the day is saved, thanks to the Powerpuff Girls.

[The PPG appear.]

NARRATOR: You know, maybe I should take it easier too. Narrators are very hard thinkers, you know.

[The PPG stifle some giggles.]

NARRATOR: Why do people always giggle when I say that?

The End


End file.
